


This Must Be Love

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarkes January Joy, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr, gosh maybe I’m soft?, such an honor!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: When Bellamy finds himself alone on Christmas Eve, he decides to take Clarke to go see the big tree that’s decorated outside of Arkadia because she was alone too.





	This Must Be Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawprinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/gifts).



> There’s a link below to Bellarke January Joy, the wonderful event I’m writing for on tumblr. A huge thank you for Paw, for encouraging me to get through the past few days while I tried to finish this fic! 
> 
> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! 
> 
>  
> 
> https://bellarkejanuaryjoy.tumblr.com/post/181605983169/bellarke-january-joy-week-1 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Hey princess,” Bellamy gleams, his eyes are soft as he locks eyes with a shocked Clarke. His left hand was hovering over the door bell, and she felt like her jaw could hit the floor, wondering if this was all a trick. His hands are shoved deep into his pockets because Washington D.C was no _joke_ in the last month of the year, and he forgot his gloves. “Are you gonna let me in? It’s cold outside.” 

 

Clarke stutters on her words, instinctively hooking a piece of hair behind her ear because it was a nervous habit, and she can’t believe he was here, _in front of her_.  

 

“What are you even doing outside my door right now? H-How—“ 

 

 

“I knocked? And you opened the door.” Bellamy says with sarcasm, grinning like a small child as he shuffles on his heels.  

 

She didnt expect to get any visitors. The only reason why she turned off her phone was to _forget_ about the people she wanted to hang out with. It wasn’t meant to be rude, but she knows that her group of friends have family and probably didn’t want to invite a girl they’ve only known for a year. Simply, she didn’t want to intrude on whatever plans were made beforehand. 

 

Then, Bellamy shows up knocking on her door at 10:30pm. The night of Christmas Eve, he’s the only person she’s seen today. He was dressed in a red sweater that must’ve been thick enough to keep him warm because it’s all he wore, and black denim jeans. If the outfit didn’t scream _Christmas Eve_ , it was the Santa hat that sat on top of his head. She bites her lip to keep from laughing at him. 

 

He notices, “What’s so funny? I’m the one standing outside your apartment the night before Christmas, and I tried to call you multiple times.” 

 

Clarke frowns, wrapping her green blanket around herself tighter. _Yes she could still be festive by herself_. “My phone was off, I didn’t want to bother anyone.” 

 

“It’s Christmas Eve! You wanted to spend the whole night,” He pauses and tries to lean forward to peek into her empty apartment. “—watching It’s A Wonderful Life? By yourself? If I’m being honest, that’s just _sad_.” 

 

Clarke sighs softly, not knowing how to respond. Her grip on the door handle was tighter than before, trying to fight the urge to tell the truth but she also knows how sensitive Bellamy could be, she would never want to hurt his feelings.

 

”It’s what a person does when they don’t have plans on the night before Christmas? I’m _glad_ that being alone was obvious.” She couldn’t handle seeing his face drop with those words, so she playfully adds on. “It’s not sad by the way, it’s calming.” 

 

“Calm? that’s utter _nonsense_.” Bellamy instantly replies, it wasn’t harsh but she felt a tinge in her heart. “You know that the others wouldn’t want you to be alone during the holidays? _You know that_.” 

 

Clarke starts to think about the group of people he’s talking about. He wasn’t wrong, she knows how much they all care for her. However, the thought of taking time away from people who _actually_ have families to spend Christmas with, it made her anxious. She remembers having that, having that quality time with people who love you. 

 

She can’t ruin that for anyone. 

 

It was her first Christmas away from home — the last piece she could hold onto anyways — and she didn’t know what to do. Even if the relationship with her mother was rocky, and strained since her father’s death, she still missed seeing another person in the house she grew up in. Clarke missed seeing her mother have a day off from work, sitting on the couch with a full mug of coffee and waiting for Clarke to get up in the morning on the twenty fifth. 

 

She hears Bellamy take a step forward, as he clears his throat to speak, “Can I come in? I didn’t necessarily come here to stand on your door mat.” 

 

She can’t answer him because the guilt is slowly spreading, and she doesn’t want him to be upset. He should be with Octavia, the friends he’s known for years and not her. Clarke finally nods, standing to the side to let the man walk into her apartment. She starts rambling, unsure if Bellamy was even paying attention.

 

“I’m sorry for saying anything, but I didn’t want to bother you guys..” She frowns, nervously picking at the loose ends on her blanket. 

 

“I don’t get it, we’re friends right?” 

 

Clarke instantly blurts, “Of course we are, at least, I hope we are.” 

 

“I know I don’t say it often, but you’re one of my best friends. I don’t want my best friends by themselves on Christmas Eve because they _think_ they can’t ask for company.” Bellamy softly teases, pointing a finger at the girl in front of him. “Since you didn’t call me back earlier, I guess I have to take _you_ out then.” 

 

Clarke laughs, “What? You’re gonna take me out this late at night? On Christmas Eve when everything is closed?” 

 

She wants to find it a funny joke, but she can’t stop her heart from racing even more than it was when she saw him standing outside her apartment. He’s too much to handle, and her emotions are running high. _He’s such a sweet guy_. 

 

“I saw a few shops open on the way here like an hour ago, where would all the families go when they burned dinner? I know a couple spots, you just have to come with me.”

 

”—And if I say no?” 

 

She didn't want to say no at all, but the expression of his face was priceless. He shifts his weight to one side, leaning into the hip that his hand is pressed against. 

 

“I don’t have a problem carrying you on my back, princess.” Bellamy’s chin dimple shows when he smiles wide, “Or doing it against your will.”

 

She gasps and places a hand over her heart, just to keep the game going on longer. Clarke has always liked teasing about doing things, it was the basis of their friendship. “Bellamy, you _wouldn’t_ _possibly_ do something like that to a friend.” 

 

“You’d be surprised, actually.” 

 

She narrows her eyes, “Do you do that to everyone you know when they don’t want to go out with you?” She walks towards him, “I’m actually not _surprised_.” 

 

It was the truth, Clarke knows how much he could platonically love people because of the big heart he has. The man could put his uttermost care in a stranger who gives him any sign of needing help. She only knows this because that was her. 

 

“I just wanted to say that you have twenty minutes to get ready, before I was interrupted about the plans I mentally already have mapped out.” 

 

Her eyes widen, not expecting that answer but finding herself looking down at her old pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt.

 

“ _What?_ ” 

 

For the second time that night, she was shocked by Bellamy’s choice of words. 

 

When did he care so much about her? 

 

She doesn’t have a clue why, and it didn’t matter because her mind was spinning and her fragile heart was about to burst. She didn’t want to know when he started, it’s not important. What’s important to Clarke is knowing that he _does_ care. 

 

 

Bellamy glances at the television that’s still playing the movie, the black and white light reflecting in the room. The voices fill the empty ones now, and he tilts his head to try and remember something. 

 

“This movie ends in twenty minutes, so I’m gonna sit here and wait for you to get ready because I’m not leaving you here _alone_ , on Christmas Eve.” Bellamy crosses his arms, and Clarke knows he would do exactly that. He wouldn’t leave her if he’s already here, that wouldn’t make sense. 

 

 

She’s left speechless, there’s tears threatening to spill from her eyes but she swallows harshly to stop them. She really couldn’t believe this, she couldn’t believe him. Bellamy was willing to do so much for her on such short notice, and it was more generous than anyone would ever do for her. 

 

Clarke smiles, a genuine one. She shrugs the blanket off her shoulders and sets it next to a now; sitting down Bellamy.

 

“You said twenty minutes?” 

 

 

He smirks back at her, “It’s more like seventeen now.” 

 

She glances from where she’s standing to her bedroom door, that’s closed, and tries to figure out what to wear off the top of her head. It wasn’t a lot of time, but she was going to be with Bellamy tonight, and that’s already enough momentum to wear whatever she wanted. He wouldn’t judge her, neither would the rest of her friends. _She was okay._

 

Clarke asks him quickly before turning to run into her room, excitement was fueling her adrenaline. “Are you good out here, Bellamy?” 

 

He grabs the remote, turning the volume up louder as he adjusts the ridiculous Santa hat on his head of curls. “I’ll manage without you.” She could see him playfully frown at her from the corner of her eye. 

 

“I doubt that.” 

 

When her door shuts close, she bites her lip to keep from giggling. He loudly responded to her banter, “I’m the one that’s timing you, Clarke! Talk less, and get ready!” 

 

That’s exactly what she does. 

 

* * *

 

Bellamy leans back in his car, shutting the car off and twirling the keys in his hand. “We’re here, you could stop asking me where I took you now.”

 

Clarke huffs out a short breath, making her argument worth the speech. “I trust you and all, but I didn’t know where the _hell_ I was after we passed the limits of Polis.” 

 

He stares at her with a confused look on his face, “You’ve lived here for almost a full year, and never explored outside of Polis? The smallest town near Arkadia?”  

 

“To be fair, I didn’t have a job for half the time here, or a car.” She argues, pressing the seat belt button to release the straps. 

 

“I drove you everywhere, you remember that?” Bellamy suddenly says, his voice was gentle. Clarke freezes with her head to the side, she couldn’t look at him. 

 

“Yeah, I remember and you just had to remind me that I still have to pay you back for some of those day trips you took me on.” 

 

He puts the car keys in the pocket in his jeans, “Unless, you got me an envelope full of cash for my Christmas gift..I don’t want it from you. I was being a good friend, and those trips weren’t even exciting.”

 

Bellamy pulls his sleeves down, making sure he’s covered when he opens his side door to get out. He throws his Santa hat in the back seat, feeling it wouldn’t be needed for the _real_ thing he was about to show Clarke. The air was still chilly, but it was nice. It wasn’t too cold out and he was grateful. He meets her half way and lets her get situated. “What trips were even exciting? I just have to ask.” 

 

She shakes the hood of her jacket off her head, shrugging her shoulders to adjust herself. “The morning run to TonDC was fun, and you ended up spilling your black coffee all over me when we were walking out of the shop.” She adds on with a playful tone, “I just like that memory a lot because you were just thankful it didn’t spill in your car. It was definitely a fun day, don’t you think?” 

 

Bellamy nods bitterly, “Totally.”

 

To change the subject, Clarke looks around, truly not knowing where they could be. All she saw was lights that were a multitude of colors, mostly red or green though. They were everywhere, hanging on trees or the fence gates. It was something that lit the entire parking lot with festivities, and she smiles so wide that her cheeks hurt. 

 

“Now that we’re here, do you mind telling me what I’m doing and where I’m going?” She asks, glancing at Bellamy with suspicion written all over her. 

 

Bellamy grabs her arm suddenly, his fingers locking around her elbow and forearm and he pulls them both along into the walk way. “We’re going to have fun tonight...” He pauses and looks for cars passing by, and continues walking with Clarke. “Think of it as a reminder of home.” 

 

Her eyerbows furrow, “You know I’m from a big city right? Not from a small town in the middle of Washington where I’ve grown up all my life? What could _a reminder_ of home be for me?” 

 

She’s so deep in her confusion and thoughts that she doesn’t know Bellamy come to a halt. She stumbles into his side, only to have him change positions and wrap his arm around her waist. 

 

“Bellamy, why’d you st—“ 

 

He whispers softly, “I stopped cause were here. Is this a good time to say Merry Christmas?” 

 

Clarke looks up and watches how Bellamy does the same, he’s looking at her like he’s never before. There must be stars in her eyes, as she herself, gets lost in how captivated he looks into her eyes. 

 

Her mouth feels dry, so she chooses not to speak. How could she speak to a person who’s looking at her like that? 

 

Clarke doesn’t know if her heartbeat stopped, or if it was beating too fast, but she felt something happen. Her whole body feels warm, even if she’s layered in a thick sweater and a jacket, the chill air had nothing on her. He makes her so happy, she realizes in that moment. 

 

Her gaze pulls back, only to stare at what he stopped in front of. Her jaw hangs down, her mouth opens and can’t seem to close, and she claps her hands together. 

 

“Bellamy, this is _so_ beautiful.” 

 

It was a huge tree, definitely not as big as the one in New York, but it was downsized to match the population of the much smaller town. There was vines of red colored lights wrapped around at least twenty times, large ornaments that ranged from sleighs to reindeer and standard colors, the top sections below the star had been decorated with ribbon. 

 

The star itself was gold, and had indents in each point to enhance the craft, and she was mesmerized. Back home, she had never gotten so close to the tree in Rockefeller Center, the big crowds had her mother anxious and there would always be unnecessary people in frame when pictures were taken. But _here_ , there was a handful of adults still outside with a few friends, and a select amount of children with parents. 

 

It wasnt crowded at all, and she felt giddy. She doesn’t think about it, but she turns around to wrap her arms around Bellamy. “Thank you so much, I can’t get over how pretty this is.” 

 

Clarke feels like she’s hugging a marshmallow, with how thick their layers of clothing were, but she couldn’t _not_ hug him. She could still feel him chuckle, but it was so short that it felt like a short hiccup and Clarke is starting to worry that her smile won’t come off her face.

 

“I was the exact same when I first saw it as a kid, You’re welcome by the way.” 

 

She pulls away from his chest with wide eyes, “Do you see those ribbons on top? _How do they get up there_? A-And those ornaments, how do they make them so big? Do they sell those? Where can I get th—“ 

 

Bellamy puts both his hands on her shoulders, looking intensely into her eyes to calm her down. “Clarke, you’re rambling so fast that I’m starting to think you need to breathe, and that you’ve never seen a tree this big in your life.” 

 

“Well, yeah...” She answers after a few seconds, pulling away so that her hands can go into her pockets and walking closer to the big display. There’s a circle of benches around the tree, and she picks one right in the center. “I went to go see the one in Rockefeller every year, but my mom hated being around so many people. I never got so close to one like this, so it’s refreshing.” 

 

Bellamy turns up next to her, sitting down beside her. He makes sure to have his knee touch her’s, but Clarke doesn’t want to analyze much of it. He’s just being nice, like he always has been with her.

 

“I’m glad you’re seeing this, then.” 

 

“Me too.” Clarke replies, looking shyly down at her leather boots. “I’m glad it was with you, Bellamy.” 

 

She could feel herself flinch when he reaches for her hand, but he doesn’t mention her reaction. It’s silent as his fingers interlock with her’s, and Clarke has to keep telling herself to breath because his thumb started to rub on the back of her hand. 

 

“Isn’t this much better than sitting on your couch watching old Christmas movies?” Bellamy asks, oblivious to the fact that Clarke was completely staring at his face. He was looking straight ahead, mindlessly still caressing her hand as she was in awe of the lights reflecting off his face. 

 

His freckles seemed to change colors when he’d turn his head a certain way or move anything, and Clarke never felt a need more stronger in that moment to lift her hand and trace his freckles. 

 

 _Woah_. She really can’t stop thinking about him, it was beginning to be a problem. 

 

She licks her lips, trying to get her mind off of Bellamy as she looks straight ahead as well. “Yeah, it is.”

 

Clarke turns to him, she shifts to the side so that one leg could rest on the seat of the bench. “You didn’t have to do all of this for me tonight. I was perfectly fine in my apartment, the movie was getting pretty good.”

 

There it was again, the softness to his eyes. The light seemed to follow him also but she was too busy keeping his gaze looked on her. Clarke appreciated this so much, but Bellamy didn’t need to come to her house and take her somewhere for the night. _He didn’t need to do that_. It’s making her head spin just thinking about it. 

 

“Nobody should be alone during the holidays.” He states, looking down at his lap in a smile. Clarke doesn’t know that he’s looking at their interlocked hands, but that’s all he was looking for. “When Octavia was younger, I was the only person she had during Christmas.” 

 

He looks to Clarke, “You should’ve seen me try to manage a paycheck to get that girl presents...” Bellamy gets happier just talking about his sister, and Clarke knows this just by looking at the proud grin on his face. “I know she was grateful for just one of them, but I wanted to make her feel loved and that I was there to make her happy, you know?” 

 

“You’re a great brother, she’s lucky to have you.” Clarke says, squeezing Bellamy’s hand. “Is she okay? How is she?” 

 

He softly smiles, “She’s with Lincoln’s family for Christmas, she kept saying how she needs a break from spending every holiday season with her big brother. Which I understand, cause who would wanna hang out with me?” 

 

Clarke immediately knows he’s joking with the slight smirk growing on his lips but that didn’t stop her, “I would hang out with you any day of the week.” 

 

“Really, now?” He teased, still managing to squeeze her hand in reply. 

 

“Is that a problem?” 

 

“You know it isn’t, Clarke.” 

 

Suddenly, Bellamy’s eyes widen in their own surprise, and he stands up. It’s awkward only because Clarke was still left in the awkward position of sitting on the bench. “Would you get up?” 

 

“I wasn’t the one who got up so fast like there was a fire nearby, was I?” She says playfully, adjusting her jacket so that it covers her back again because cold air wouldn’t be blocked by the wooden benches anymore. 

 

“I wanna take a picture with you.” 

 

She stands up, noticing how their fingers are still locked together. “Bellamy, you do realize that taking a picture with another person requires you to be in the picture?”

 

_Don’t think anything of it._

 

 _“_ You’re a real smart ass today aren’t you?” 

 

Clarke bites her lip, refraining her laughter. “More like every day.” 

 

Bellamy tilts his head in a lopsided grin and lets go of her hand — much to both of their dismay — and starts to walk away. Clarke doesn’t want to be left alone, so she automatically starts to follow him. She’s confused, but she trusts him. She’ll always trust him with whatever they do together. 

 

“Bellamy!” 

 

She stresses his name, only to stop walking a few feet behind him because he comes back with another person. She doesn’t know what to do, so she just waits. 

 

He comes back with a young man next to him, he was dressed in a long fleece coat and a knit sweater underneath as its peaking through. The smile on his face couldn’t go unnoticed, because it was that sincere and warm. 

 

“Hey, I’m Clarke.” 

 

Her voice was hesitant, but she still tried to sound nice. Her head turns to Bellamy and he instantly reaches for her hand again. “What’s going on?” She whispers to him. 

 

“He’s gonna take some pictures for us, since I can’t take them.” 

 

Bellamy hands the nice man his IPhone and quickly says that portrait was the better setting for a good picture, and takes Clarke’s hand to jog over to the front of the tree. She’s getting more nervous by the second, already feeling her palms start to sweat. 

 

Why was he doing this? 

 

“I know it’s hard for you, but try to look at the camera this time.” 

 

Clarke nudges him in the stomach with her elbow, remembering exactly what he’s talking about. It was a few months back, where the gang was celebrating Raven’s birthday, and it she specifically had a set time to take pictures with everyone because it was important to the birthday girl. Only when it was time for the group photo taken by Raven’s boyfriend, Clarke was the only person not looking because she was too busy looking at _someone_. Someone who had just wrapped their arms around her body from behind, and took her completely off guard. It wasn’t her fault, honestly. 

 

It was Bellamy’s. 

 

“That wasn’t my fault,” Clarke says, as she gets pulled to Bellamy’s chest. The other guy who was taking the picture waited for them to get situated, and they both notice that he’s waiting on them. 

 

“Smile now, talk later.” 

 

She didnt need to be told twice, smiling wide as the camera snaps two photos with flash on. Clarke feels his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and her mind goes blank because she has to lean into him.  “Let’s go see how the picture turned out, and see if we look good.” 

 

She nods, forcing herself to pull away from him and start walking towards the stranger. When she’s with Bellamy, it’s like she’s in a daze. She doesn’t know what happens around them, she only knows what’s going on with him. He’s the only star in her sky, the one person to make herself feel better, the only person who’d take her out before Christmas Day because both of them were alone. 

 

She gets to the guy before Bellamy does and she asks to look at them, and gets handed the phone. “You guys make a great couple, hope you guys like the photos!” He waves to Bellamy and looks directly at Clarke as he walks away from them, “I have a feeling you will.” 

 

In the photo, Bellamy has his arm wrapped around Clarke — the concept of personal space wasn’t a thing — with his head tilted against her and a small smile on his lips. Clarke has her head on his chest, with her eyes closed and a warm smile that makes her smaller dimple pop out. The lights from the tree make everything better, their faces are glowing at the angle the picture was taken. 

 

They do look like a couple, and that’s what’s scaring her. Would Bellamy like how it came out? 

 

“Do you like it?” She asks curiously, trying to tame her nerves that keep rising in the pit of her stomach. She hands the phone back to him, and stands in silence. 

 

“I like them a lot,” Bellamy says, two of his fingers zoom into the photo and he licks his lips, a nervous habit that Clarke picked up on months ago. He locks eyes with the girl whos already staring at him, and finally he gets it. “You’re smiling into my chest, did you notice that?” 

 

Her face turns warm almost instantly and Clarke is certain that she’s pink, “I didn’t even know I was doing it, you just said to smile...and I did?” 

 

“Clarke, it’s a _really_ good picture.” He says slowly, walking closer to her. 

 

With every step he takes forward, she takes one backwards. “I don’t know what you’re doing, but if it makes you feel any better, I could get the guy to come ba—“ 

 

Bellamy reaches forward, and grabs Clarke by the waist being her closer. He breathes out cold shaky air, and it makes her stiffen in his hold. “I didn’t want another picture, I’d rather frame this one because it’s beautiful. Clarke, _you’re_ _beautiful_.” 

 

She stays silent, finally deciding to put her hands on his shoulders. They were tense under her fingers, but he relaxes instantly when he realizes it’s only Clarke. Although, she feels like he’s shaking, and she can’t help but wonder if she was too. He wouldn’t of said anything either way, he’s too good like that. 

 

“You don’t need to say that to me, I know I could look good sometimes.” 

 

“I’ve been wanting to tell you, I can’t hold it back for much longer.” The arm that’s wrapped around her waist lifts from her body, and for a second Clarke thinks he’s moving away, but it only ends up cradling the back of her neck. 

 

“Bellamy, what are you doing...” She shakily asks, letting herself move closer to him. It was so _natural_ , everything about this scenario. 

 

“I don’t want to be your friend anymore Clarke, I _really_ don’t.” 

 

Her legs are wobbly, “Excuse me?”

 

Clarke is so confused, _again_ , but she can’t run away.  She doesn’t want this to be a dream or her worst nightmare if her realizations are completely wrong. “What do you mean?” She demands. 

 

Bellamy looks around quickly, he’s fidgety as he tries to think of a good way to say this. Clarke squeezes his shoulders to bring him back to her, but he didn’t work. He’s still fighting himself, and she’s just waiting for him to snap. 

 

She wants him to kiss her, so desperately. _She wants him_. Clarke wants to kiss Bellamy, right here. 

 

“I-I don’t want to ruin things.” He admits, his face is so close to her’s that she could feel the heat from his skin. 

 

“You won’t, not if I’m right and you want to kiss me.” She whispers to him, and his gaze seems to soften more. “Bellamy, do you want to kiss me?” 

 

That was really all the encouragement he needed because his lips are gliding against Clarke’s, before either of them realize what’s happening. A sigh leaves his mouth when she starts to kiss him back, his hand is tangled in the blonde hair that fell onto her shoulders. 

 

Both of her careful hands follow the path of his broad shoulders, to his black curls that she’s always liked. His hair was silky and curly, and Clarke noticed that when she twirled a curl around her fingers, he pulled her body closer to his. His mouth is gentle, like he’s kissing her with a _need_ to remember how she tastes like. 

 

She never wants to let go, but it ends too soon. Bellamy starts to pull away, his thumb trailing along her jaw. 

 

“That was—“ 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Clarke finishes for him as she nuzzles into his hand. If this is what bliss felt like, she didn’t want to know anything else. “So if you won’t be my friend, what do you wanna be?” 

 

“Whatever the hell you want us to be, Clarke. I just wanna kiss you a lot more.” 

 

She laughs hard, “Is that all you want me for?” 

 

Bellamy turns serious, stopping Clarke from pulling away from him completely because his hands come up to hold her face to look at him, for _real_. 

 

“I want to be with you, I wanna be your boyfriend and everything else in between.” 

 

She knows he isn’t lying, so she takes the time to place her mouth on his right wrist because it’s what was closest to her. “Are you asking me out?” 

 

“Yes, I guess I am.” 

 

Clarke smiles with her tongue between her teeth, and starts to giggle against his chest once she realizes something. They kissed in a public park, where other people could’ve witnessed their confession. “How many people do you think saw us kiss?” She asks shyly. 

 

“The _whole_ town saw us make out...” 

 

“ _Bellamy_!” She groans against his chest and she could feel him chuckle really hard. 

 

“Clarke, it doesn’t matter. Most of these people are adults, I’m sure they’ve seen other adults kiss before.” 

 

It’s silent for a full minute, serenity takes over both of them. Bellamy hugs Clarke to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her torso and putting his head on top of her’s. 

 

“I forgot to tell you something.” 

 

She sighs loudly to add to her dramatics and replies, “What else do you have to confess to me?” 

 

Bellamy catches her off guard, leaning down to kiss her forehead with a sweet peck of his lips. “Merry Christmas, it must be midnight by now.” 

 

She closes her eyes to cherish the moment and her happiness shines through her like bright flares in the sky. 

 

“Merry Christmas Bellamy, thank you for bringing me here.” 

 

It was her first Christmas away from home, away from New York, but being wrapped in Bellamy’s arms after midnight on Christmas...this felt like _home_. 


End file.
